Rakkauden uhraus rakkaudesta
by cockroacher
Summary: Naruto saa selville jotain minkä olisi ollut parempi olla poissa hänen tiedostaan. Tieto johtaa epätoivoiseen tekoon.


paljon virheitä luvassa.. kun yritän kirjoittaa aina liian nopeeta enkä ikinä muista korjata mahdollisesti huomaamiani virheitä jälkikäteen.. sorry!

* * *

Sininen kenkä kosketti veden pintaa ääneti. Vastakkaisella rannalla mustahiuksinen poika nosti katseensa, mutta samassa vaaleanpunahiuksinen tyttö veti hänen huomionsa takaisin itseensä. Tyttö, jonka nimi oli Sakura, kietoi jalat Sasuke nimisen pojan ympärille. Pojan oli keskityttävä kokonaan sylissään kiemurtelevan tytön pitelemiseen. Poika oli vahva, mutta tyttö oli saanut liikkeisiinsä yllättäviä voimia. Makuupussi oli revetä niiden vaikutuksesta.

Poika tunsi kuinka tytön kynnet katkeilivät tämän raapiessa häntä, mutta ilmekään pojan kasvoilla ei värähtänyt. Hän oli Konoha shinobi ja hänen olisi kestettävä tämä. Raapijan ollessa juuri tuo siro lyhythiuksinen tyttö, kipu raastoi häntä myös sisältä. Huulta purren hän puski kohti päämääräänsä.

--

Naruto katseli vaatteitaan ylleen vetävää Sakuraa. Osa vaatteista oli täysin repaleisia, mutta peittivät edes vähän jo sinertämään alkaneita kohtia. Epäuskoisena Naruto siirsi katseensa maassa verta vuotavana ja huohottavana makaavaan Sasukeen. Hänen silmänsä olivat pyöristyneet hämmennyksesta ja vihasta.

Naruton vielä tuijottaessa maassa makaavaa hahmoa Sakura liikehti lähteäkseen. Huolestuneena Naruto katsoi hänen peräänsä. Tyttö oli selvästi huonossa kunnossa, eikä välttämättä selviäisi Konohaan asti. Vilkaisten Sasukeen Naruto päätti antaa itsensä ilmi ja kiiruhti hieman Sakuran edelle saattaakseen kohdata hänet kuin vahingossa.

--

"Ole kiltti äläkä vie minua kotiin. En voi mennä sinne tällaisena", Sakura pyyteli auttajaltaan kun he saapuivat kotikyläänsä. Narutolla ei ollut tahtoa väittää vastaan ja he jatkoivat matkaansa hänen asunnolleen. Vielä ennen perille pääsyä hän ehti ajatella kuinka sotkuisassa kunnossa hänen asuntonsa oli, mutta uskoi ettei se haittaisi Sakuraa juuri tällä hetkellä. Narutolla oli ollut niin paljon muuta keskityttävää, ettei hänellä yksinkertaisesti ollut ollut yhtään aikaa siivoukseen. Hänhän hädintuskin oli ehtinyt käydä kodissaan.

Naruto kantoi Sakuran makuuhuoneeseensa. Nopeasti hän siirsi vaatteet pois sängyltä ja veti peiton syrjään laskien sylissään lepäävän tytön raidallisen lakanan päälle. Hän haki kaapista yhden pyjamistaan ja kehoitti Sakuraa vaihtamaan siihen. Sakuran nyökätessä Naruto poistui ja huikkasi palaavansa pian.

--

Naruto laskeutui puuhun nojaavan Sasuken viereen. Sasuke ei liikahtanut hiukkaakaan nähdessään Naruton. Olihan hän jo tienyt pojan olevan lähellä, hän tiesi aina tuollaiset asiat. Hän nousi seisomaan ja otti tukea vieressään seisovasta Narutosta. Vastaavasti Naruto kietoi kätensä pojan ympärille ja lähti saattamaan tätä kotiin päin.

Käveltyään muutaman minuutin Naruto aloitti puhumisen. "Sasuke", jo pelkkien tulevien sanojen lausuminen sattui häneen ja hetkeksi hän sulki silmänsä keräten voimaa.

"Sasuke. Sängyssäni makaa minulle erittäin tärkeä tyttö. Tiedän sinun tietävän mitä tarkoitan. Tuo tyttö oli rakkauden tunteitteni kohde yli kymmenen vuotta. Ja nyt minun oli pakko katsella kuinka häneen sattuu. Tiedätkös, se sattuu minuunkin. Erittäin paljon. Minä jouduin olemaan se joka näki tytön murtuvan sen jälkeen kun hänet oli raiskattu. Näin kuinka hän pelkäsi luottaa edes minuun. Ja nyt hän makaa minun sängyssäni, minun pyjamassani, kääriytyneenä minun peittooni. Ja minä olen täällä", Naruto sai viimein suruntäyteisen puheensa loppuun.

"I know. It hurts me too", Sasuke tarttui Narutoa kasvoista ja vastasi.

--

"Sakura-chan, kuinka voit?", nuo sanat ja Naruton huolestunut naama olivat Sakuran ensimmäiset asiat aamulla jotka hän havaitsi. Aluksi hän ei käsittänyt miksi Naruto oli hänen kasvojensa edessä. Hänhän oli edellisenä päivänä lähtenyt Sasuken kanssa Konohan ulkopuolelle.. ja samassa edellisen päivän muistot valtasivat hänet.

Naruto kykeni näkemään tytön kasvoille palaavan edellispäivän kaltaisen tuskan. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Muutaman epätoivoisen sekunnin kuluttua hän päätti että jotain hänen oli tehtävä.

Hän tarttui kyynelehtivään Sakuraan je veti tämän syleilyynsä.

--

Sakura lopetti kertomuksensa. Vilkaistessaan epäröiden Naruton kasvoihin, hän näki niitä hallitsevan puhtaan epätoivon. "Kai sinä uskot minua?", Sakura kysyi näyttäen valmiilta pakenemaan. Kuin havahtuen koomasta Naruto nosti painetun katseensa Sakuran kiiltäviin silmiin. Hän nyökkäsi.

"Tottakai minä uskon sinua", minähän näin sen, Naruto lisäsi mielessään. Helpotuksen huokauksen saattelemana Sakura ripustautui pojan kaulaan ja painoi kyyneleistä kostean nenänsä aivan hänen leukaluunsa alapuolelle, "Arigato".

--

Naruto istui Sasuken sängyllä tämän tullessa kotiin illansuussa haisten partavedelle. Hän heilautti kättään Narutolle aivan kuin olisi odottanut pojan istuvan hänen sänkynsä laidalla. "Oletko odottanut kauan?", hän kysyi ottaen kaksi pientä savikuppia ja karahvin täynnä sakea. Naruto kohotti katseensa Sasuken tummiin silmiin ja pudisti heikosi päätään. "No hyvä", Sasuke istui aivan Naruton kylkeen kiinni ja ojensi tälle täyden astian sakea kohottaen omansa kilautukseen. Hitaasti Naruto tarttui kuppiin ja päästi ilmoille pienen heläyksen. Sitten kaksikko kippasi juomat kurkkuihinsa.

Kumpikaan ei hetkeen puhunut mitään. Vain kuppien helinä ja juoman virtaaminen kuppeihin täytti hiljaisuuden. Viimeisen pisaran kadottua Sasuken kurkkuun hän ojensi kätensä hellästi ja kosketti Naruton niskaa kuin anteeksipyytäen. "Olen pahoillani eilisestä", hän aloitti ja sai Naruton katsahtaman itseensä yllättyneenä, "muistin kyllä että meidän piti tavata luonasi, aika vain jotenkin luisui käsistä ja.. no, kyllähän sinä tiedät". Sasuke katsoi Narutoa silmiin tuntematta heikointakaan katumusta edellisestä päivästä. Naruton ainoa vastaus oli tuhahdus.

Hän tarttui Sasuken vasempaa käteen ja suuteli sitä, nuolaisi sormia ja imaisi pikkurilliä hieman. Sasuke katsoi häneen hymyillen ja pörräytti vaaleita hiuksia ennen kuin laski käden Naruton selälle. Poikien huulet kohtasivat ja Naruto sulki silmänsä toisin kuin Sasuke joka ei halunnut menettää hetkeäkään yhteisestä ajasta.

--

Vielä lievästi huohottaen Naruto nousi istumaan ja edelleen seisomaan. Sasuke kohotti hitaasti kätensä ja hyväili pojan takapuolta. Naruto tarttui siihen ja suuteli sitä. "Minä en huomannut ottaa vaihtovaatteita mukaani. Saan varmaan lainata sinulta?", Naruto nosti lauseen lopua kysymykseen, mutta lähti ilman vastausta Sasuken vaatekaapille. Sasuke ynähti myöntävästi ja sulki silmänsä. Kuten aina aktin jälkeen.

Naruto poimi mustat alushousut ja mustan Uchiha-klaanin merkillä varustetun t-paidan ja veti ne päälleen. Hän peitti lainavaatteet oranssilla takilla ja saman värisillä housuilla. Hän katsoi hymyillen hieman kuorsaavaan Sasukeen.

--

Naruto huokaisi helpotuksesta kuorsauksen vaiettua. Hän ei olisi kestänyt sitä enää hetkeäkään kauempaa. Hyymyillen hieman pelokasta hymyä han asteli ovelle ja tarttui kenkiinsä. Naruto aukaisi oven hiljaa ja sulki sen vielä vaimeammin ja istuutui puisille portaille vetämään kenkiään jalkaansa.

Katsellen paljaita varpaitaan hän pohti pitäisikö palata takaisin sisään. Hetken vain istuttuaan ja heiluteltuaan varpaitansa hän päätti ettei halunnut rakkoja jalkoihinsa. Harjoitteluni on kesken, en voi antaa itselleni tapahtua mitään sitä häiritsevää, Naruto vakuutteli itselleen ja aukaisi oven astuen sisään huoneeseen josta oli juuri poistunut. Hän yritti olla katsomatta vaiti sängyllään olevaan Sasukeen, mutta hänen silmänsä eivät kyenneet välttelemään sitä. Nopeasti, vihaisena itselleen, hän käveli vaatekaapille, tarttui mustaan sukkapariin ja miltei juoksi ulos asunnosta. Hän läimäisi oven perässään kiinni ja juoksi varpasillaan muutaman kadunvälin välittämättä pistelevistä kivistä.

Viimein hän pysähtyi tyhjälle kadulle haukkoen katkonaisesti henkeään. Yskien kuivaa yskää hän istui maahan nojaten seinään ja veti sukan oikeaan jalkaansa. Siinä oli aivan pieni reikä keskimmäisen varpaan kohdalla, mutta Naruto muisti nähneensä nuo sukat Sasuken jalassa heidän ensimmäisten treffiensä lopussa. Niiskaisten hän veti kengän sukan päälle ja puki toisen jalkansakin. Kyyneleet silmissä hän lähti hoipumaan kohti asuntoaan. Kohti yksinäisyyttä. Ikuista yksinäisyyttä, sillä ihminen jota hän rakasti ei ollut enää rakastettavissa.

Hän makasi vuoteessaan veren keskellä.


End file.
